Fragility
by WashingWillow
Summary: Bella is constantly bullied by Edward and the students of Forks High School. Both are hiding secrets that pain them. Yet it's only when they look closer do they see what plagues each other's past. And people can change, can't they?
1. Welcome to Forks

Just a quick first chapter. Warning: Language.

--

Bella glanced around nervously, checking to see if the hallway was clear. She quietly slipped into the school, unnoticed and very, very soaked. The rain outside pitter-pattered and slid down the windows in sheets, just like many other days in Forks, Washington.

The hallway was loud, but Bella could hear nothing but her own heart beating wildly. Another day, another challenge.

"Hey, Bella." A voice startled her from her reverie and she lightly jumped around to face the one person she hated most.

"Fuck off, Cullen," she spat, glaring at him with every ounce of loathing she had.

"Ooh, someone's feisty today. Whatever caused this terrible mood?" His words slipped out of his lips like velvet and she shivered, involuntarily.

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed. He chuckled and gently brushed his finger up her arm. Damn body betrayed her again and her heart sped up.

"I know," he murmured, "the effect I have on you."

"You don't know anything," she whispered, crossing her arms across herself protectively.

"Oh, but I do, really. You're my favorite torture target. I picked _you_. Out of all the people in this entire school, you just happen to be my favorite." He laughed again and shoved her into the lockers, flipping his golden brown hair as he passed.

"Ow," she muttered to herself, rubbing her shoulder. "Fucking Edward Cullen."

--

The day passed uneventfully for Bella and she took her normal seat at the empty table in the back of the cafeteria. It was always the same. The rude whispers, the ignorant comments. No one understood. They never would.

All they cared about were the Cullens. The Cullen family was obviously the wealthiest family in Forks, and no one was prouder of that fact than Edward Cullen himself. Always egotistical and eager to brag about his good fortune, he usually resorted to tormenting Bella to show his superiority. And since most of the school was smitten with Edward, they mostly took to hurting Bella as well.

But why Edward bullied her was something no one knew. Why he tortured her daily was something she could never understand.

Bella was in her own world of thoughts before she heard a high-pitched sound coming from behind her.

"Hey, slut, what are you doing looking at Edward?"

Bella was shocked, but realized she had indeed been staring off at the Cullen table for a good ten minutes. She blushed deeply and whipped her head back to stare at Lauren.

"Uuhh, I-I," she stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Yeah," Lauren said, "That's what I thought. Go back to where you came from, whore."

Bella nodded absently.

"Hey! Is she even listening to us?" Another voice chimed in, one of Lauren's posse no doubt.

"I don't think she is even hearing a word you're saying!"

Lauren looked again at Bella, who was once more in her own world.

"Hey, bitch." This caught Bella's attention and she glanced up. A loud smack rung though the cafeteria and Bella clutched her now red cheek, tears pricking her eyes.

Bella repeated the same words she said to Edward that very morning. "Fuck off, Lauren."

The cafeteria was now silent. A low murmur spread like fire amongst the people watching. Lauren whipped her head around and bore her eyes into Bella's.

"Excuse me?" She uttered in a deadly tone. "_What_ did you say?"

Bella could feel her palms become sweaty and she swallowed, gathering all the courage she had left. "I said: Fuck. Off."

"You bitch!" Lauren frantically grabbed Bella's arm and pushed her to the ground. The cafeteria buzzed and Lauren thrived on the spotlight. She kicked Bella in the stomach and spat on her face.

Edward watched the chaos ensue. He laughed when Bella was on the ground and wanted so desperately to join in, but knew this was a girl fight.

"_Never _tell me to fuck off again, Bella Swan. You're a friendless, worthless human being. You dare talk back to me again and I will make sure that's the last thing you ever do."

Bella closed her eyes and tried not to let the tears flow. It was like this everyday, but she would never let them see her cry. Crying was for the weak, she was always told. And Bella Swan was never weak.

--

Not really sure what this was. I have wanted to write something like this for a while, but never got the guts to come about an issue like this. Tell me what you think, please. :] I'll try and update as soon as I have the chance.


	2. Lauren

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, I just want to say I'm still alive and wanting to continue this story! My year is getting hectic with school and colleges and everything, but I'm going to try and update as much as I can. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and everyone who is enjoying this story! I tried to make this chapter a little longer.

Another note: I believe it's best to tell this tale from Bella's point of view so I'm going to try that for the rest of the story. It may not work out, but we'll see. I hope there aren't many grammatical mistakes, I didn't read it very carefully a few times over.

WARNING: This chapter contains disturbing scenes. I'm going to rate this chapter M, and I might change the rating of the story to M as well.

--

It hurt.

The stares. The whispers. The public humiliation better known as my life.

I hated it, all of it. But most of all I hated _him_. The one that made life hell. Edward Cullen. God, Edward _Fucking_ Cullen.

--

It was 8:15 AM on a very rainy, Forks-esque Friday morning. The bell rang, like it always does, signaling the start of another day in this god forsaking school.

I trudged to first period, once more ignoring the crude comments and crumpled paper flying my way. I took my seat in the front row of English and rested my head on my hands, waiting for the day to end.

Edward and his crew lazily stumbled into the classroom, laughing and jeering. God, how I hated them. Edward noticed me and swaggered forward, casually leaning on my desk.

"Well, good morning to you, sunshine," he said, eyes alight with malice. His stupid posse took their seats as the bell rung, but Edward stayed at my desk.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I spat, ignoring my heart that was pounding inside my chest and the way my palms were growing wet and clammy. He eyed me and smirked.

I glared at him and put my hand on his, digging my fingernails into his skin. His expression changed from cocky and cruel to furious and disgusted.

"Just a good morning hello would suffice," he growled, grabbing my wrist till I could feel the bruises forming.

"Mr. Cullen, would you mind taking your seat, please?" Mr. Landers voice rung from behind Edward.

"Of course, Mr. Landers," Edward said, still staring straight into my eyes. I was desperately trying to keep his gaze, but my wrist hurt so badly my eyes were watering.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold my pain in any longer.

I gasped loudly and he let go, brushing past me to his desk. As he passed I inhaled and caught a whiff of his scent. God, he smelt _so_ sexy. Like cinnamon and musky guy scent. How ironic that somebody so vicious could smell so incredibly good.

I rubbed my wrist, wincing as it turned bright red and tried to focus on the lesson ahead. I could still feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

Halfway through Mr. Landers' lecture on American history through literature, I felt a harsh tap on my shoulder. I ignored it at first, until the repetitive tapping wouldn't stop. I was just about to turn around and tell whoever it was and to stop until a note dropped on my desk from the person behind me.

I swallowed and slowly unfolded the note, reading it's contents.

_Be outside the locker rooms immediately after school. It's not a choice._

I dared to sneak a glance back at whoever sent me this horror note and shuddered under the gaze of Lauren, shooting daggers at me from the back of the classroom.

--

Fuck. I had to go. There was no other way around it. She would either find me hiding in the bathroom and drag me out, or I could go without a fight. Either way would mean I'd have to face her and her posse.

Sixth period Gym felt like it was going in super speed. Before I knew what we were doing it was over, and the last bell of the day rang. I changed quickly and stole out of the locker room, hiding in the shadows, afraid. No sign of Lauren anywhere, yet.

It was pouring. Forks gets heavy rain on almost a daily basis, but this was especially drowning. Water flooded from every centimeter of the sky and I shivered as cool winds carrying icy raindrops blew my way. The weather seemed to reflect my mood and the dark, cloudy sky clapped with thunder.

"You actually showed."

A voice shouted from across the pathway and I shivered again, but not because of the cold. Lauren appeared, strutting up in full rain gear, her posse of five other girls keeping pace beside her.

"You made it pretty clear I had no say in the matter," I managed to choke out, hoping my voice didn't sound as quivery as I thought it did. I gulped. What was this? Since when have I gotten this anxious in front of _these_ girls?

I was shaking and I knew it was from a mixture of the freezing temperature, the rain, and the growing feeling of dread inside my chest.

Lauren smirked and chuckled, growing closer. She was now merely feet in front of me, her breath showing up as small puffs of warm fog in the cold.

"I did, didn't I?" She asked rhetorically, snickering as her band of airheads laughed with her. "Well I just wasn't sure I made myself clear the last time we . . . spoke."

She smiled maliciously and I knew she was referring to the cafeteria scene the day before. As frightened as I was, a surge of hatred and fury burned in my chest. As tempted as I was to say something, I kept quiet. I knew if this turned ugly, I would have nobody but myself to back me up. And I couldn't compete against six other girls.

Her group had now formed a half-circle around me, backing me up against a wall on the side of the building with no covering. Pouring. It was absolutely gushing rain. The heavens had opened up and I, having no raincoat and only a small sweater and jeans to protect me, was getting positively soaked.

"I see the way you look when Edward's around you. I _notice_ things. I know you like him, you bitch." Her voice was strong and unwavering, piercing through me.

Despite her tone, I had to inwardly laugh at the irony. Me like Edward Cullen? She's got to be joking.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I muttered as loud as I could. My voice seemed to not want to go past a loud whisper, and I cursed myself for being so weak.

Lauren reached up and slapped me in the face. Hard.

"How dare you," she trilled, her green eyes scowling at me with contempt.

Before I knew what was happening, her fist was colliding with my stomach. I gasped, clutching my middle, more out of shock than pain, and doubled over. As if Lauren had given a soundless order, all six girls were hitting every part of me they could reach.

And it hurt. _Badly_. They pushed me on the ground and kicked me in the face and on the arms and on the legs and in the middle and shoved me against the wall. Don't cry. Don't cry.

I closed my eyes tightly, dreaming of being anywhere but here. My body betrayed me and I let out a stifled sob, tears slipping from my eyes and mixing in with the rain on my already soaked face. I was shaking now, and I couldn't even fathom what I looked like. Ripped clothes, possible some blood, definitely some bruises, and mud and rain all over me.

"What a cry baby," Lauren trilled, continuing to hurt me. "Stay away from Edward Cullen."

I couldn't believe I had let them see me at my weakest again.

Then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to see all six girls in the same semi-circle, their backs toward me.

"Oh, hello, Edward," Lauren giggled in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Want to help me with a little project?"

"Uh, sure, Lauren," said Edward, ever the gentleman, though I could hear a note of annoyance in his voice.

Lauren stepped to the side and I got a glace at Edward, staring down at me, a wide range of mixed emotions on his face. I closed my eyes under his gaze and blushed deeply with embarrassment. I continued to shiver involuntarily, and I hugged my knees, just wanting to disappear forever.

He heard a laugh from Edward. He was laughing about this? I felt my heart drop. He was more cruel than I thought if he thought this was funny.

I peeked open my eyes and stole a look up at him, my eyes a mixture of grief and hatred. He was pursing his lips and staring at Lauren, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Actually, Lauren," he said, pleasantly. "I need to be heading home. I'm sorry I can't help you with . . . _this_." He didn't sound disgusted, he just sounded like he needed to get home.

"Yeah, we were just leaving too," Lauren said, rushing to her bags a few feet away under the covered entrance to the locker rooms. The rest of her girls followed, picking up their things and heading down the pathway to the parking lot.

Edward lagged behind, adjusting his raincoat and looking at me from ten feet away. I shut my eyes and painfully shifted so my back was resting against the wall and my knees were hugged against my chest. I whimpered in agony and rested my forehead on my knees, silently crying as the rain came down.

"See you around, Edward," Lauren murmured in her most seductive tone, and she and the other girls disappeared down the pathway, umbrellas up.

A few minutes passed. I lifted my head slightly to see if everyone was gone.

Edward was still standing there, hands in his pockets, the same expression in his eyes. It hurt my heart to be staring into the eyes of someone who hated me so much, but I lifted my eyes to meet his.

As soon as our eyes met, he whipped around and started down the pathway, slower than he usually walks, his head down.

But before he turned away, I could've sworn I saw a look of sadness in his eyes.

--

There it is! Sorry it took so long to update, I hope you are all still reading and enjoying. I'll try and be quicker with my next update!


	3. Best Friends and Bow Tie Noodles

I changed the title of this story because my other title was just not working for me.

There it is! Sorry it took so long to update, I hope you are all still reading and enjoying. I'll try and be quicker with my next update!

Hello again! Sorry for the complete lack of updates lately, school is just getting in the way but I promise I have not forgotten about this story! I'm not usually on fanfiction and logged in so I can't always respond to your reviews, but I appreciate every single one of them, thank you :]

I have decided, for now at least, to up the story rating to an M. Because of the content in the previous chapter, it just seems more fitting. Warning: Lots of cursing.

--

BPOV

There are these old medieval myths. Or, at least _I_ think they're myths. What happens is a handsome knight meets this beautiful princess and they fall in love. One day, the princess is in grave danger and out of absolutely nowhere, the prince shows up on his galloping stallion and whisks her away to their happily ever after.

I would be the last person anyone would expect to believe in this. And I don't believe in this happy ending at all. It's just sometimes, in the middle of the night, when I'm awake and rereading _Wuthering Heights_ by the light of my flashlight I think about these things. And wonder. And wish. And hope that one day someone falls madly and deeply in love with _me_.

--

"_Jake_!" I yelled, grasping at his sleeve, severely irritated. "Give it back. Please?"

"A – freaking – _plus_, Bells, again!" he laughed his big, hearty Jacob laugh and I couldn't help but give a chuckle.

Jacob has been my best friend since before I can remember. We've laughed together, we've cried together and we've done everything best friends do. We even passed our awkward puberty stage together, and even then, we were close. He's the type of teddy bear whose laugh is so infectious, you can't help but be happy.

"You have to admit," he said, still waving my last English essay up in the air, "this is kind of supernatural. You have like this _ability_."

I rolled my eyes and he brought the paper down to my level, holding it out to me.

"I'll take that, thank you," I muttered, tearing the paper from his hand and stuffing it into my folder.

He laughed again and patted me on the back, causing me to bite my lip in pain. He didn't know about what I endured at school, he had no idea. I liked to separate my school and home lives because I couldn't even imagine having to deal with what I went through at school in my own home.

Thankfully, he seemed oblivious to my agony and quickly turned to get the phone. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch, barely registering the conversation Jacob was having in the kitchen.

"Bells, I gotta go now," he said, walking over to me. "My dad just called. I'll be over again after school tomorrow, you better save some leftover spaghetti for me, sweetheart." A grin engulfed his youthful face and he brushed a few strands of glossy black hair out of his face.

He held out his arms for me and I got up and relaxed against his toned chest, breathing in my Jacob. He was my rock, the only stable thing in my messed up life, my best friend.

And nothing Edward Cullen could do was ever going to change that.

--

EPOV

"God, Jessica, get the fuck off me," I said, pushing her almost completely off my bed.

I mean don't get me wrong, I fucking love the sex, but the bitch just doesn't know when to stop. I don't want to fucking cuddle with her. She sniffled and I sighed loudly, getting up and putting my boxers back on.

"I have things to do," I spat, throwing her clothes at her. "Get out of my house, please."

She clumsily caught the clothes I threw at her and shakily put them on. So fucking fragile. Every single one of them. They're great for sex and then as soon as you tell them to go, they cry.

"God, just stop crying, come on," I said, looking away and scratching the back of my neck. I knew I was being an ass, but I just couldn't deal with her anymore.

"You're such a dick, Edward Cullen," she muttered as she pushed past me, opening my bedroom door and exiting quietly.

I laughed inwardly. Jessica may be the school's biggest slut, but she knew what she was talking about. I couldn't deny her words as they were true.

Just as I started to redress, there was a loud, booming voice at my door. "Brother, put some clothes on, no one wants to see that shit!"

"Shut up, Emmet," I groaned, buttoning my jeans and throwing on a clean white t-shirt. "I can't help it if you aren't getting any."

'Whoa there, Edster, who said Rose wasn't putting out?" He winked and plopped down on my desk chair, propping his feet up.

"Fuck you," I said, chuckling as I threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and got off my chair, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving," he said, smirking and getting up to leave my room. "Mom asked you to go to the store for her, she's out of a few things."

"Why can't you go?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"She didn't _ask_ me. Just get it over with."

"Fine," I mumbled, grabbing the car keys to the only thing important in my life, my Volvo.

As soon as I got in my car, I sped out of the driveway, my only goal being to get in and out of the store as quickly as possible. I pulled into the parking lot at Forks Grocery and sprinted inside.

Forks Grocery was a tiny, dimly lit, pathetic excuse of a grocery store, yet it was the only one in this god-forsaken town. I picked up a straw basket from the floor and smoothed out the shopping list my mom had given me.

"Bow tie noodles, bow tie noodles," I muttered, scanning the isles until coming across the pasta isle. I walked into the isle and froze.

Isabella Swan was standing less than twenty feet away from me, chatting away with an employee.

"So, if I wanted to make a pasta with meat sauce, would you recommend this red sauce and the ground meat?" she asked, holding up a jar. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had on a casual pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

He nodded she started to ask another question as she quickly scanned the back of the noodle box.

Once I regained my composure, I walked over, stopping in front of the both of them. When she saw me she immediately shut her mouth and looked downward, grasping the box so tightly her fingers were turning white.

"Thank you for your time," she mumbled to the store clerk and shuffled away in the opposite direction of me. I gave a small smile to the man who helped her and jogged to catch up with her.

As soon as I was within a foot of her, I shot my hand out and caught her wrist. She gave a small whimper of pain and whipped around to face me.

"What do you want, Cullen," she said lowly, her voice icy. "Did you come here just to be an ass to me?"

I stared intently at her. Her eyes were red-rimmed and although she had tried to cover it up, there was a faint outline of a handprint on her face. She blinked, glaring at me with utter loathing and tried to free her hand. When it was clear I wasn't going to let go, she sighed and looked to her feet again, causing some of her chesnut hair to fall into her face.

"Please," she whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. I wasn't even sure if she wanted me to hear her or if she was just muttering to herself. She looked so weak in that moment, so fucking _fragile_ and I let go of her hand like it burned. She turned around and sped quickly to the check-out line, leaving me standing in the pasta isle, alone.

Guilt wasn't something I was used to, nor something I enjoyed feeling. She was just a girl, just another girl and I'd be damned if I let myself feel guilt over her. She was worthless, nothing, nothing special to me.

But one thing I couldn't stand was how fragile girls were. I hated seeing them like that so my frustration turned to anger. I couldn't help but be mad at her even though her fragility wasn't her fault. After what happened to my mom, I just couldn't handle Isabella and her fucking issues.

Yet when I walked out of the market that day, the guilt was still there.

And I fucking hated it.

--

Sorry it's kind of a short chapter, but do we see Edward feeling a bit guilty for her? Hmm…:] Sorry for some grammar and spelling errors. I'll try and update soon, I have developed a few more ideas for this story so hopefully it'll go faster!


	4. Football Game and Notes

Hi! Thanks everyone for being patient with this story, I'm finding very little time to update. Please stick with it, I have some pretty awesome plans for this story and I love everyone who takes the time to read it.

Warning: Language, like always.

--

BPOV

I woke up the day after I saw Edward at the grocery store feeling utterly confused. His passivity and the very fact that he let me go when I asked him to shocked me. After lying in bed for a few minutes, I got up and dressed quickly, grabbing an apple from the kitchen, and sliding into my old, beat up truck.

I groaned when I noticed the fresh ice coating the roads. It was going to be a long ride to school. I was going my cautious 35 miles per hour when my heart stopped and I instinctively slammed on the brakes as a silver car cut in front of me going way past the speed limit. I panicked as I felt my wheezy old truck slipping on the ice and I clung desperately to the steering wheel, trying to remember what they had said about this in Driver's Ed.

_Tap gently on the breaks?! Step on the gas?!_

My mind wanted me to do something, anything, but my body was frozen solid, unwilling to move. I squeezed my eyes shut as the car did a 180-degree turn and stopped at the edge of the road. I opened my eyes angrily to try and see the maniac who was driving that damned silver car.

Edward Cullen was grinning, his arm hanging outside the unrolled window, Ray-Bans on his face, his bronze hair rippling in the wind. Inside his car was his family, all of them singing loudly to a rock song on the radio. He stopped his car and looked behind at me, sticking his head casually out the window.

"You fucking _idiot_!" I screeched, my heart pounding and my hands shaking violently. Traitor tears filled my eyes because of the absolute fright I had just endured and I blinked rapidly, seething in Edward's direction.

"Oh," he said, feigning concern, "Were you driving, Swan? Didn't see you there, sweetheart." He waved and sped away, laughing at his own stupid joke.

I muttered a series of strong curse words and turned my car around, driving even more carefully than I did before. I brushed the few tears that had spilled away from my cheeks and pulled into Forks High School, wanting to smack Edward Cullen clear in the face.

As I got out of my car I could faintly see the Cullen family gathered around his shiny silver Volvo, laughing and talking together. I fumed, but passed them by.

"Not worth it," I muttered to myself, clenching my fists.

The bell rung for first period and I walked off to class, leaving stupid Edward Cullen and his stupid family to their stupid fun and games.

--

My day passed as every day at Forks usually passes and before I knew it, it was lunch. Even after all of these years, I only really had one friend at this godforsaken school, Angela. And as much as she was my friend, we never hung out, we never talked on the phone, or texted. She was really the only person who was amiable to me, so I had come to see her as a friend.

"Hey, Bella," she said softly, smiling at me as I set my lunch tray down at her table. I'd only been eating lunch with her for a few months and it wasn't the liveliest conversation, but it beat eating lunch outside in the hallway all by myself.

"Hi, Angela," I reciprocated and sat down, thinking of polite conversation starters. A flier on the floor caught my eye and I took a bite of my sandwich and turned to her.

"You going to the football game tonight?" I asked, swallowing.

She stared at me for a moment like I had gone insane and gave a small, sarcastic chuckle.

"Yeah, right," she said, rolling her eyes, "Me, at a football game. That's funny."

I frowned. "No, really! I'll even go with you this time. We've never hung out before, and we have to go to one football game in high school."

As I was speaking, I realized the insanity of my words. Had I really just asked Angela to come to a football game with me? I hate football. I hate the people who go to the games and they hate me back. Why was I, the social outcast, initiating this form of torture?

Just as I was about to revoke my offer I looked to Angela's face, which held a smile.

"OK," she said, quietly, "I guess it could be fun."

I forced a smile on my face and bitterly took a bite of my sandwich. Now I couldn't say no.

"So we'll meet at the front of the school at 7?" She asked, taking out her cell phone and punching some buttons.

"Sure," I agreed, extracting my cell phone and doing the same, then pressing Send.

We may not have been close, Angela and I, but did do some things that normal friends do. Whenever we were together and had to remember something, we'd text it to each other so we didn't forget. I'd always thought it was a pretty special thing to do. Even if it was only a small gesture, it still made me feel like a had a friend.

"Alright," I said, standing up and picking up my tray, "I have to finish some work at the library. See you tonight Angela."

She grinned at me and waved. I grabbed my backpack and tossed my trash away, feeling my phone vibrate in the front pocket of my jeans. I smiled to myself and walked away, knowing that that vibrate was one of the only bittersweet reminders I was liked at this school.

--

"Look who it is, boys," Edward boomed as I walked into chemistry, my eyes averted to the floor. "Smelly Bella!"

I chuckled and turned my head to look at him. "Clever. Come up with that all by yourself?"

He seemed unfazed and flicked little pieces of paper at me as I sat down. I ignored his attempts to frustrate me and instead got out my notebook as Mr. Benns quieted the class down.

I looked up at the board and started coping down today's lecture when a note was tossed on my binder. I rolled my eyes and ignored it, continuing to take notes. About five minutes later, another note was tossed on my desk, and then another, until I had six folded little pieces of paper in front of me.

Huffing, I pursed my lips and opened the first one, reading it's contents.

_I didn't think it was possible for you to look this ugly._

I tried to ignore my conscious that said he was right and instead think of how wrong and cruel he was being. I bravely picked up another note and unfolded it.

_I guess I was mistaken._

I swallowed and opened up the last four notes.

_Go back to where you came from._

_No one wants you here._

_Yes, I did come up with Smelly Bella all by myself._

_Bitch._

I felt my eyes once again fill with traitor tears and I cursed loudly in my head, angry for letting him get to me twice in one day.

"Fuck you," I whispered to the boy sitting next to me, my voice shaky and furious.

He smirked, enjoying the effect he had on me. "Kiss my ass."

"Why don't you get one of your blonde sluts to do it for me?" I said, my voice a little louder. His hand clenched into a fist and he took a deep breath to calm his anger.

"Gladly. Then I wouldn't catch your disease," he said, scathingly, his voice filled with loathing.

"Cullen! Swan!" Mr. Benns' head snapped around. "Principal's office, now!"

The entire class was staring in our direction, my eyes filled with unshed tears and his face, a deep crimson color. He was shaking from anger, and I, from embarrassment.

We shuffled out of the room quickly and I sped to pass him. Just as we were a little down the hallway and we heard the door to the chemistry classroom shut, he grasped my wrist violently.

"You will pay for this," he murmured, tossing my arm away and storming down the hall.

I rubbed my wrist for what felt like the hundredth time that week and slowly made my way to the Principal's office, dreading what was next.

--

Just when we thought Edward was being nice. Haha, thank you for reading. I'd love some reviews. This may have seemed like a short, uneventful chapter, but trust me, I had to set things up for the next 3 chapters! I have it all planned out. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you continue to read!


	5. Principal's Office and Frosty Nights

Hi everyone! So I've been getting a lot of questions about Edward and Bella's family lives. Trust me, I haven't forgotten about that part of the story at all. You'll find out about their families sometime soon. =] Thank you all for reading.

I wrote this chapter kind of quickly, so forgive my errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_He_ started it!"

"_She_ started it!"

We spoke those words at the same time and I glared in his direction, an expression of loathing so intense it almost hurt. He mimicked me and took a deep breath to start again.

"Stop!" Principal Matthews said, slamming his fist on his desk. "You two are acting like children!"

I blushed deeply. I didn't think it was possible to be more embarrassed.

"I apologize, Mr. Matthews," I started, looking down at my hands, "You're right, that was very childish of us."

Edward snorted and bit his fist to keep from laughing. He was sitting comfortably, with one foot propped casually on the principal's desk, leaning low in his seat.

"Do you have something you'd like to share, Mr. Cullen?"

Mr. Matthews voice was sharp and strict, like only a principal's could be. Edward straightened up a bit and breathed a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said with such sarcasm that Mr. Matthews stood up.

"Enough, Mr. Cullen! Community school service after school for a week for your disrespect. Starting today."

"Mr. Matthews, tonight's the biggest football game of the season. People are _expecting_ me there," Edward arrogantly protested.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen," the principal said, imitating the sarcasm Edward had used previously, "I guess you'll just have to tell _your people_ that you can't make it."

In an instant, Edward was up, arms plastered against his sides, hands clenched in fists, a genuine glare etched into his face.

"Very well then," Edward forced out, "What time do I start?"

Mr. Matthews smiled and folded his hands together on top of his desk. "You can start this afternoon at 6 o'clock. We need some people to help clean up during the game."

Edward nodded once and stormed quickly out of the room, leaving just Mr. Matthews and myself.

"In all my preoccupation with Mr. Cullen's disrespect, I completely forgot the actual reason you came into my office," Mr. Matthews said, looking disappointed he had left Edward leave so early.

"Oh, it's alright, Mr. Matthews," I said quickly, not wanting to get into anything, "Mr. Benns just sent us in because we were talking in his classroom. Just a stupid act on our part, I'm sorry."

I trailed off at the end and Mr. Matthews frowned, noticing my discomfort.

"Miss Swan, let me tell you something," he started, his voice a serious tone, "I know Edward Cullen is not the nicest of a person. From the few times I've met him, he has been only disrespectful to me."

I nodded in solemnly in agreement and let him continue. "I want you to tell me if he was doing something to aggravate you."

I froze, having an internal battle inside my head. I could feel the little notes he passed to me in Chemistry in my closed fist and I crushed them a little harder.

_Should I tell? What would happen if I did?_

Mr. Matthews was waiting patiently, an expectant look on his face. I took a deep breath to start.

"Well, actually, Mr. Matthews, he–"

"Principal Matthews!" a women of about thirty, who I assumed was his secretary burst into the room. "It's the district on the line, they're going crazy! There's been an incident at the middle school."

As the door opened I could hear phones ringing off the hook and hurried voices answering them. Somewhere in the school, I thought I heard the bell ring, signaling passing period.

Mr. Matthews stood up quickly and started walking to the door. He turned back, apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. We can reschedule this meeting, if you'd like?"

"No, no," I replied, feeling the notes dampen in my sweaty palm. "That's alright. Goodbye, sir."

And with that, I strode past him and into the hallway, ignoring the stares of other students walking by, ignoring my heart that was pounding so hard it was threatening to make a dent in my chest, ignoring the scent that I smelled when I walked by the boy whose goal was the make my life a living hell.

All I was thinking about in that moment were the little pieces of lined paper burning a hole through my hand.

--

"Bella?"

The phone rang loudly in my silent house and I lethargically answered it.

"Oh, hi, Angela," I said dully, flopping down on my bed.

"The game? Remember? You, me? Our first football game?"

Oh, shit.

"Oh my, god! I'm so sorry Angela, I completely forgot about that!" Immediately after I said this, I felt bad.

"No, it's OK," she said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. _God, Bella, you're so stupid._

"No, Angela, really, I want to go. It's just with the principal's office and everything, I just forgot about tonight. Where can I meet you?"

Her voice brightened instantly and she explained the directions to where she parked and where she was seated. I told her I'd see her soon and hung up, grabbing my cell phone, wallet, and keys.

When I arrived, it was like I had arrived at the last Beatles concert. Cars where parked everywhere and anywhere, some in the red zone, some on the sidewalk. I parked about a mile away and sighed, getting out my car.

By the time I got the school, the sun was setting and the game was already starting. I found Angela quickly and sat down next to her as she offered me some popcorn.

"Hey, Bella!" she greeted enthusiastically, "You look tired."

I laughed. "I parked like ten miles away. It's a zoo here!"

She nodded and surveyed the crowd. "Forks High doesn't get a lot of big games."

"Yeah," I agreed, settling in the watch my first football game.

It was boring, to say the least. Well, it probably wasn't boring if you knew what was going on. But I, having never watched a live football game before, was bored out of my mind. And to top it all off, Ben, Angela's crush had come and sat next to her.

They were deep in conversation when I stood up. "Hey, Angela--"

She paused and turned to me, blushing, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, Bella, we haven't really been talking a lot!"

"No, no!" I brushed her off, forcing a smile on my face, "It's alright! I'm just going to head out. I'm pretty tired and I should be getting home."

She looked crushed. "I'm so sorry, Bella! It's only the third quarter! Stay until the end at least!"

"That's OK, Angela, really I should be getting home," I said and then paused, checking to see if Ben was listening in. "And besides, I want to hear what happens between you and Ben."

I winked and she giggled, waving me off. "Of course! Bye, Bella! I'll text you later!"

I waved and said goodbye to Ben, carefully stepping down the bleachers to avoid tripping on anyone. Then, I started the long walk to my car.

It was chilly out to say the least, and my breath made little puffs of fog in the frosty night air. I wrapped my small sweater closer to my body and felt a chill run down my spine. The night was dark, the only light was a few streetlamps placed every so often down the road. I really didn't want to be alone.  
Faintly, I could hear the football crowd cheering as I got further away from the stadium. I shivered again and eventually, the only sound I could hear was the crunch of my shoes on the dirt road next to the side of the highway where I parked my car.

I made my steps quieter and what I heard made my heart start pounding. A breath. Someone else's breath. _Directly_ behind me. I was afraid to turn around and I walked quicker, getting my keys out of my pocket to jump in my car when I came to it.

I was far from my car though when it happened. A felt a strong hand grasp my wrist and I turned, stumbling and almost falling on my back. An arm pulled my waist up and I could feel a warm, grimy body against me. The overwhelming smell of alcohol filled my nose and I gagged.

A sense of intense fear gripped me and I started shaking madly, trying to find a scream within me. I was being dragged into the woods next to the highway and I started hitting this man with whatever strength I had.

He crushed my wrist tighter and grunted in anger, throwing me against a tree with enough force to leave me crumpled on the ground in pain. My muscles protested when I tried to stand and I whimpered in fear and in hurt.

I finally screamed; a high-pitched, loud screech and a big, dirty hand forcefully covered my mouth to stifle my cries.

"Fucking bitch," a deep voice muttered as tears started forming in my eyes. "There's no point in screamin' anyway. No one's gonna hear you."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I have about the next three chapters planned out. I know this seems cliché, but it's really not, you'll see!


	6. Comfortable In His Arms

Hello all! Sorry for the long break between updates. I had many exams I had to take time to study for, so here's the next chapter!

Hands. All over, hands. Dirty, grimy, rough and huge hands roamed all over my body and I felt bile rise in my throat and my heart speed up, pounding furiously against my chest. My breath came out as small gasps as one of the big, dirty hands covered my mouth harshly. I started shaking as my eyes filled up with tears.

_No_, I thought firmly. _I am not going to let him see me cry. _

The man on top of me shifted his weight so that he was pressing hard against my ribs. A squeak of pain came out of my mouth and he took his hand off of my mouth for a second to backhand me harshly across the face. I used this small window of opportunity when my mouth was free to scream as loud as I possibly could. My voice came out a strangled, hoarse cry, a desperate call for help, and I only hoped that someone, somewhere had heard it.

The man, obviously not expecting my scream, became even more furious, ravenously ripping my shirt off and letting his hands roam down my body. A shiver rippled through me from the icy air and the terror and I couldn't help the tears from leaking out.

As he was unzipping my jeans I still struggled and he grabbed my wrists and squeezed them in one hand, pulling them above my head and kissing my neck. My vision was blurred and, although my mouth was free, I couldn't seem to scream again. I was just about to stop fighting when I heard it.

A rustling of leaves a man's voice, calling out.

The person on top of me suddenly froze, his eyes wide. The voice called again and he held me still, silent. He seemed to be debating something, although I couldn't tell because I refused to look at his face. Finally, after what seemed like an agonizingly long time, he roughly let me go and ran deep into the woods until I could no longer hear his footsteps.

The voice called out again and I wrapped myself into a fetal position, trembling wildly.

"Hello?"

I wanted to speak so badly, but I couldn't get my voice out. Maybe he was here to save me. And, somewhere in the midst of my breakdown, I knew I had heard that voice before.

The rustling got closer and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, wanting to disappear from the world. No one would miss me, I was sure.

"Jesus Christ," the voice muttered and I opened my eyes up in the dark night to meet the person who scared my attacker away.

Edward Cullen.

My heart constricted in my chest and I shied away from him, pulling my legs closer to my chest.

"Bella," he whispered urgently, taking in my ripped shirt and what I was sure was my bruised face. I gulped and continued to quiver.

He reached an arm toward me and I cringed away. My mouth opened to speak, but no sound came out. His forehead was creased in worry and his eyes looked troubled.

"I-It's okay," he murmured, taking off his coat, "I won't hurt you."

I shook my head slowly, not believing a word he was saying. He always hurt me, it's what he did.

He winced and I could swear I saw guilt in his eyes. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but you can trust me right now."

I closed my eyes, giving up. If he hurt me, then so what? At this point, I didn't care.

He dropped to his knees and steadily rested a hand on my arm, ignoring the way I flinched from his touch. But these hands weren't dirty. They weren't grimy, or rough. They were soft and albeit cold, they were comforting.

Edward looked away as he covered my body with his coat, wanting to protect the dignity I had left. He waited for me to stand. After it was clear that I had no use of my wobbly legs at the moment, he lifted me up and carried me out of the forest and to his car, settling me down in the passenger seat.

My jeans were still unbuttoned and unzipped and my shirt was still off and in the forest and I all I felt in that moment was pain and humiliation. I couldn't control my tremors and I tried to constrain myself. I had never shown this amount of pain to Edward before, and I didn't want to give him a reason to hurt me more.

The car started and he smoothly pulled into the highway. The car ride was silent for a few minutes before I couldn't hold it in any longer. A wretched sob escaped my mouth and he glanced over at my appearance. I was staring straight ahead, my eyes focused on the road.

"Oh, Bella," he said softly, his voice an aching tone.

The car-ride seemed to last forever until finally, he pulled up into my street. I didn't know he knew where I lived, but I couldn't seem to find the words to ask him.

As soon as he pulled into my driveway, I took off my seatbelt and started fumbling with the door handle, wanting to just get out and scrub the dirt away. The coat slipped off my frame and, as if it were the last breaking point, I gave up, pulling my knees to my chest, sobs wracking my exposed upper half.

Far away somewhere, I heard a car door shut quietly and a few seconds after, I felt cold air enter the car. I shivered even more, if possible, as I felt strong arms wrap around me, forgetting the coat, and carrying me to the front door.

"Bella, sweetheart, are your parents home?"

His voice sounded kinder than I'd ever heard it and I shook my head 'no' and struggled to find my voice.

"There's a key under the door," I whispered, my voice raspy.

Edward easily lowered himself and me to grab the key under the 'Welcome' mat and I nuzzled closer to him for warmth. He unlocked the door and carried me upstairs, trying a few doors before he got to my room.

He had checked the rooms before I could stop him, and I started to protest, not wanting him to see what was in them. Not wanting him to see what I didn't even want to see in my past. My mind was foggy, though, and I couldn't seem to do more than squirm weakly in his arms.

He ignored my struggles and gently laid me on my bed, sitting next to me.

I sat up stiffly, my hurt muscles aching in complaint and I glanced at Edward's face for the first time since the woods. His eyes held hurt and pain and confusion. A thousand questions shone through his emerald eyes and I knew I would have to answer some of them.

Yet, despite my attack and my fear and my trauma and my tears and my shaking, a few seconds later, I found myself crying into Edward's chest as he held me, all the while whispering sweet reassurances in my ear.

And I felt safe for the first time in while.

--  
Hi! So sorry for the short chapter, but there's a reason I'm ending it here.


End file.
